dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Culture in El Kadsre
This article is about the culture of El Kadsre. The culture of the El Kadsre is primarily a Western culture with Japanese and Mexican characteristics, which absorbs influence from Europe, Asia and the Americas. Before the colonization by the Tokugawans in early-19th century, the culture of the two islands was typically Ahola, originating from Vicnora. El Kadsre is the most diverse and multicultural country in the world. Southern East El Kadsreian State has a stong cultural idenity, as it has a largest Vicnoran population in the country and in Romrac has a largest Francophone population. Multiculturism in El Kadsre was developed in two centuries, when the seaside's culture was changed thanks to the influence of North American culture and customs, where the English, Japanese and Spanish language is also official. The French, Crootch, Bulgarian, Maori, Korean and Chinese languages also exist in El Kadsre due to immigration from those langauges' origin regions. Sports El Kadsre's national sport is Kolhii. El Kadsre's debut in the Olympics came in the 1956 Summer Olympics in Melbourne and won six medals there. Is very El Kadsre sport pouplar like kolhii, rugby, baseball, sumo, basketball and tennis. Technology El Kadsre is the only country in the United El Kadsreian Nations to have its cars drive from the left, with the exception of Seahaus, Eukestauzia and Taugaran. El Kadsre's primary and commonly-used plug socket is the AS/NZS 3112 connector while its secondary plug socket is the NEMA connector, as a result, most of the duel sockets accept AS/NZS 3112 and NEMA connectors and many buildings and homes have universal sockets as many immigrants to El Kadsre often take their electronics and power plug-equipped things with them. El Kadsre uses the NTSC-J system interchangeably with the PAL system. El Kadsre's PAL test pattern is either the 625-line version of Phillips PM544 or Test Card F while the NTSC-J channels either use the 525-line version of the same test pattern or SMPTE color bars. El Kadsre has five country-owned car companies, that are Kads and Sir, VCMC Auto, Arata and Takusa. El Kadsre's internet has two predecessors, which are, LenseNet, invented in 1983 and Theorynet, invented in 1985. El Kadsre is also the first country to invent the internet, which was launched in 1989, shortly after the dissolution of the Vlokozu Union. El Kadsre has three local operating systems, "TS-UGOS", created in 1985 by Theorysonic to replace TS-OS, "EKS Vortex", created in 1989 by EKS and the Linux-based "Xenika", created by TPG in 1986. Cellphones are widely popular in El Kadsre since the release of Theorysonic's TheoryPhone, released in 1996. El Kadsre has two very own game consoles currently, Nitrome Unity and EKS Ranger series. Crime El Kadsre’s crime rate is very low in many areas. Hiring a hitman is legal in only the most extreme of circumstances - such as sexual abuse, threats, or bullying/cyberbullying/trolling from the victim of the hitman. Cuisine Due to being ingrained in split El Kadsre-era culture, energy drinks, fast food and soft drinks are popular in El Kadsre. Despite the above, El Kadsre's obesity rate is significantly low. According to a 2017 study, the prevalence of obesity in El Kadsre is only 11.2%. The amount of people with diabetes in the country is also low despite the above, in 2017 only 12 people were recorded having it. Media El Kadsreian media uses mainly English, Japanese, and Spanish. El Kadsre has three public television networks, that are TTV, ITV and Special Television and the main commercial television networks are El TV Kadsre 1, El TV Kadsre 2, RTV, RGN, Viva, CPN One, CPN Two, Banushen Television, TV 6, and CTS. Television commercial breaks last from every 2-10 minutes. The radio networks in El Kadsre are RNUEKN, CPN Radio, Viva Radio, Banushen Radio, and Vlokradio. The El Kadsreian cinema dates back to the 1890s. The film production companies based in El Kadsre are El TV Kadsre Films, Vlokfilm, Viva Films, PPE Pictures, Republic Film Enterprises, Maskiara Films, HSE Films, Gaumontoran, Helcar Films and Lumi Pictures. Pay television providers are ElStar, Interstellar, Extennel, Paintbox and Cignal (in El Kadsre). Animals The national animals are a butterfly, cat, mountain eagle, mantis, lizard and kiwi. The El Kadsreian Butterfly is named the Peacock. Music Music by mainstream El Kadsreian artists generally falls under the J-pop or K-pop genre.Category:El Kadsre Category:Culture Category:El Kadsreian culture Category:Culture by country Category:Fictional culture